Changed By You
by Rissilla
Summary: I like that side of you. Drabble of Ishida & Inoue.
1. Drabble 001: I'm Going After Him

**Request from an Anon on my tumblr ^^**

**I love this pairing with a fiery passion. This is my first Bleach Fic, so if I did anything wrong please tell me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Drabble 001: I'm Going After Him**

Her skin suddenly felt too tight.

Like she was being vacuumed into a tight place that wouldn't let her breathe. Her hands instinctively wrapped themselves around her torso, trying to keep herself from running away. How could this be happening? There was no way this was real. She pressed her nails into her arms just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. To make sure that everything Isshin Kurosaki was saying was the truth.

"Ishida Uryuu has joined the Vandenreich in the fight against the Soul Society." Isshin eyes closed, in what Inoue believed was remorse.

Her mind was spinning out of control. Ishida had joined the enemy. He was now the enemy of the Soul Society. Which meant, Ichigo and Ishida would meet on the battlefield. They would have to fight. One of them, or both, could be killed.

"Does Ichigo know yet?"

Chad's voice broke her thoughts. Did Ichigo know yet? Surely, if he did, he would make a plan to rescue Ishida, just has they did to rescue her.

"Yes." Isshin rubbed the back of his head, "However, Ichigo has already said if he has to he will not hesitate to fight him."

Inoue's eyes widen.

"Ishida-kun would never betray us like this!" Inoue's voice cracked, "He protected me in the Soul Society when we rescued Rukia and he came to get me in Hueco Mundo..."

Memories of him and their times together flashed through her mind. She was lost. Everything they had, everything they had done together meant nothing in the end? No, that couldn't be true. She knows Ishida. She knows him more than she knows Ichigo.

"I'm going after him."

She whispered it, but to everyone else in the room it came out as loud as thunder. Her stance had changed and her eyes were filled with determination. She stood with a presence that none of them had seen.

"Well, then."

Urahara's voice broke the silence.

"If you're going to go after him then I suggest that your training begins."

A smile played out across her lips.

_'Don't worry, Ishida-kun. I'm coming for you.'_


	2. Drabble 002: Take One More

**After writing the first drabble, I ended up on a writing spree and wrote two more! **

**This couple is just so wonderful!**

* * *

**Drabble 002: Take One More**

"Are you sure you don't want more?"

"No, this should do me just fine, Inoue-san."

Ishida held up the two bags she had already given him. It was the fourth time this week she had showed up at his apartment with more bread for him to take. He knew if he ate anymore bread, he would soon explode.

"But I have soo much!" Inoue held her arms out towards the bread as if she was one of those girls on tv trying to sale something.

His sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'll take half a bag, but no more after that."

"Okaay!"

He watched as she picked out the bread carefully. Her eyebrows scrunching together in thought.

"Have you already given Sado & Kurosaki their share?"

She looked at him for a second, then went back to picking out the last one, "Nope."

"You only have enough for one more bag!"

"Kurosaki-kun, doesn't eat a lot of bread...he just throws it away." She smiled and picked up a sweet roll, "Sado-kun has a lot of bread already, I usually give him the most since he is so big, but he told me yesterday, he has too much that he still needs to eat."

Ishida nodded his head in understanding, "I see."

"Besides, I noticed that second year keeps bringing you lunch almost everyday," Inoue tied the bag and handed it to him, "What's her name...Yoki...Yewi..."

"You must mean, Hayakawa Yuki?"

"Yeah, her."

Ishida's eyebrow rose slightly, "Inoue-san, are you perhaps jealous?"

"Take one more bag!"

He smiled as she started to fill another bag, "Fine one more."

* * *

** Probably one of my favorite drabbles I have ever written. ^^**


	3. Drabble 003: Torn Sleeve

**So I just can't seem to stop myself now that I started to write all these .**

**I have always wondered what Inoue would if she confessed to Ichigo & he rejected her. Would she tell Tatsuki first? Or even Chad? I feel like since Inoue and Ishida shared that moment on top the dome together that they have a closer bond than ever. And that she could tell him her secrets before Tatsuki, maybe? I don't, just my little thought.**

**Please ENJOY!**

* * *

**Drabble 003: Torn Sleeve**

He knew she wore her heart on her sleeve. He seen it everyday that _'he' _spoke to her. Everytime her eyes wondered across the room, just to look at _'him'_, he saw it. He would clench his fist in annoyance at the other man's dense attitude towards her. How could everyone else see it, but '_him'! _How could '_he'_ not see her heart on the very sleeve she held out to_ him_, only for _him_!

"Ishida-kun...?"

His thoughts were broken by her low whisper, "Yes, Inoue-san?"

"Since it's lunch break..." She tilted her head and the fake smile he knew so well crossed her lips, "...could we talk?"

He stood to his feet and nodded his head in agreement then before she could even register what was happening he was dragging her out the classroom. His hand firmly, but gently, grasping her wrist as he weaved through the hallway of their school. This wasn't the first time she had requested his presence and he was sure it would never be the last. Once they reached the handi-craft club room, he let go of her.

"You didn't have to drag me, Ishida-kun." He could her it in her voice again.

The sound of her tears.

He kept his back to her, "What happened?"

"...I..." She hestiated to tell him, "I confessed to Kurosaki-kun..."

His eyes widen and he couldn't help, but turn to look at her. Her hands clenched the hem of her uniforms skirts. She was on the verge of tears.

"H-he replied faster t-than I thought he w-would." Her eyes glazed over and he felt like punching something.

"I wanted to tell Tatsuki first, but I c-couldn't." She looked away from him, "She doesn't know what happened to me...last summer."

He nodded his head in agreement. How does one tell your best friend that you went to a place called Hueco Mundo to protect for your friends only to watch the one you love die then be brought back to life, only to die again and turn into a monster? He was the only other one that witness what happened on top of that dome. He was the only other one that understood the pain of that day.

"I would have talked to Rukia-san, but..." A hand covered her mouth, trying to surpress her sobs, "...b-but Rukia-san is the one Kurosaki-kun really wants..."

He stood silently. His hands forming fist at his sides. This wasn't fair. How could Kurosaki be so blind? She loved him with all her being and he rejected her.

Suddenly, he was brought from his thoughts by her body slamming into his. Her arms lacing themselves around his torso. His eyes widen in surprise and then softened as she cried into his shirt. For a moment, he wasn't sure on what to do. Did he hold her? Was he suppose to whisper 'Everything will work out'? He didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry, Ishida-kun..." Her voice broke as she spoke,"I shouldn't be-"

His arms wrapped themselves around her protectively. His hand gently pressing onto the back of her head, "It's alright, Inoue-san. You can cry as much as you need to."

With those words, Inoue's eyes filled to the brim with tears and she released all the tears that she seemed to be hold back for far too long. Her sobs were loud and uncontrollable, it made him want to punch Kurosaki harder than ever. No powers. No status of quincy or shinigami. Just himself. Just one punch for her torn sleeve.


	4. Drabble 004: Matcha Green Tea

**I can't sleep. And if I was home, my "hubby" would make me some Matcha Green Tea. I miss him! Can't wait to go home on Sunday! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Drabble 004: Matcha Green Tea**

He was surprised to hear someone knocking on his door at two o'clock in the morning. He was even more surprised when he reached opened the door to find Inoue standing there with two coffee cups and blue thermos.

"I'm sorry, Ishi-" A small blush crept across her face and looked quickly to her feet.,

He tilted his head in question then he realized what had happened. He had answered the door wearing nothing, but his fleece pajama pants. Blushing, as well, he stepped out of the doorway, and opened the door wider.

"Come in, Inoue-san..." He let out a small cough as she entered his apartment. Letting out a small cough, he moved passed her, and grabbed his black sweatshirt off the back of his couch.

"Like I was saying at the before," Inoue looked everywhere, but at him and his naked torso, "I'm sorry for waking you so late...or early..."

Finally, slipping on the sweatshirt, Ishida smiled softly at her, "It's alright, Inoue-san, but if you don't mind me asking..."

"I couldn't sleep."

"And that brought you to my place?"

Inoue blushed as she held up the two mugs and thermos, "I remembered you told me once that Matcha Green Tea helps you go to sleep, so I thought that maybe..."

Ishida held out his hand, taking the thermos and one of the mugs. Gesturing to the couch, he waited for her to sit down; however, before he could sit down, he watched as she curled up on his couch and smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Ishida-kun."

He smiled back at her and poured the green tea she had brought in both their cups. Sitting down next to her, he felt a warmth come over him as they made small talk. They talked about school and their time in the Soul Society. Laughing at the silly things they remember and being silent at the tough times they ever had. It wasn't until the silence settled over them that he found himself surprising himself.

"Thank you, Inoue-san."

"For what, Ishida-kun?"

"I couldn't sleep either."


	5. Drabble 005: Off Limits

**I can not wait for Inoue & Ishida to see each other again...**

* * *

**Drabble 005: Off Limits**

When she saw him again, it was on the battlefield.

She was in the middle of healing a low ranking shinigami, when a quicny took the opportunity to attack her from behind. She had felt the wind of the attack; however, it never hit her. Looking over her shoulder, tears formed in her eyes.

Ishida Uryuu stood between her and the other quicny. His arm out-stretched as if he had caught something in his hand.

"Are you alright, Inoue-san?"

His voice sent a cold shiver throughout her body. Turning around fully towards him, her mouth trembled, "Yes, Ishida-kun."

"Good."

He then vanished and reappeared behind the unknown quincy, "That woman is off limits."

With that both of them was gone, leaving Inoue speechless.

Falling to her knees, Inoue wrapped her arms around her body, and let out a heart-filled cry into the sky.


	6. Drabble 006: Flight 234

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Drabble 006: Flight 234**

She gripped the handle of her carry-on bag. The pressure turning her knuckles white as she said her goodbyes to Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Sado. After, her confession to Ichigo, she felt that she needed air, she needed time to heal. So, when Tatsuki and Sado greeted her, it was to her surprise to see Ichigo standing there with them. It sent a strange wave of relief and bitterness through her body. Relief that she could see him one last time and bitterness for the rejection.

"I wonder why Ishida didn't show up."

She nodded in agreement, "I'm sure, Ishida-kun has a very good reason."

"Don't make an excuse for him, Orihime!" Tatsuki rolled up her sleeve, "Just wait 'til I see him."

"Tatsuki-chan…" Inoue held up her hands, "I'm not making up any excu-"

"_Flight 234 is now boarding."_

"That's me." Inoue smiled.

"Alright, take care, Inoue."

After giving her their last goodbyes, Sado and Ichigo went ahead without Tatsuki. Once they were out of their view, Tatsuki hugged Inoue one more time, "Take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will."

"Don't talk to strangers."

"I won't."

"Eat properly."

"Tatsuki-chan…"

"I'm going to miss you, Orihime."

"I'll miss you too."

They shared one last hug before Inoue made her way towards her flight exit. Waving goodbye again, Inoue turned and handed her ticket to the flight attendant at the door.

"Have a nice flight."

Bowing her head, Inoue smiled.

Once on the plane, Inoue sighed as she saw no one was sitting next to her on the plane. She was hoping to make at least one friend to have a friendly talk with. Then again, what would she talk to them about?

Opening the over head compartment, Inoue groaned as she tried to stuff her bag into the small space.

"Let me help you."

"Oh, thank you." She blushed slightly at the feel of the stranger's body being so close to hers as he pushed it into the space. Turning around, her eyes widen for a moment and then a smile crossed her lips. They stood in the aisle together for a moment, before slightly bowed and gestured to their seats.

"After you, Inoue-san."

"Thank you, Ishida-kun."

Sitting down by the window seat, she closed her eyes. Once she felt him sit down next to her, she leaned her head onto his shoulder and with a soft giggle, she looked up at him. He was blushing slightly, but he returned her smile. She suddenly felt a tingle run through her body that she hadn't felt before.

Maybe she was going to heal faster than she thought.


	7. Drabble 007: Rumor Has It

**Drabble 007: Rumor Has It**

"Did you hear about Inoue-senpai & Ishida-senpai!?"

Ichigo Kurosaki's eyes opened slightly at the sound of his friends names. A group of girls gathered around in a small circle outside their classroom. Lunch period usually brought a rather unwanted crowd to their room. If it wasn't his female fan club, it was Ishida's, and if neither of theirs had shown up, Inoue's male admirers would be gathered in the hall. All of them patiently waiting for Inoue to make at least a small appearance. He couldn't count how many times Sado, Ishida, and himself had to punch someone in the face or how many time they had to break a cell-phone. Sometimes that girl worried him.

"I heard that they were dating!"

Ichigo smirked.

"Like she deserves him!" One of the girls piped up, "She's never even noticed him before!"

His eyebrows scrunched together. Standing up, he moved closer to the door, being extra careful not to be seen. He knew for a fact that Inoue had never thought of Ishida in a romantic light. How could he not know after she had confessed to him almost four months ago?

When she suddenly announced that the school council had chosen her to go to London for a two month study program, he knew right away what the reason was. It was obvious that Ishida had pulled strings to nominate her for the trip. It was even more obvious to him why Ishida pulled those strings the day after he rejected Inoue's confession.

Ishida had punch him right in the nose.

They both were skipping study hall, Ishida telling the teacher that he needed Ichigo's help with some school council matters. It wasn't the first time they skipped together, but it was their last. They would go to the roof and just talk about nothing. Sometimes though, they talked about everything when they were alone. They each talked about their mothers and fathers. What they liked and what they hated. It wasn't until half way through the conversation that Ichigo blurted out the news.

"_Rukia got permission to come visit whenever she wants. Urahara said she'll probably be here tonig-"_

He didn't even have time to register what had happened. He was laying on his back, his hand covering his nose in only a slight pain when he realized what had happened. He knew Ishida could punch harder than that, he had felt it before, but at the moment Ishida was holding back his spiritual energy when he punched him. He could feel it.

"_What the hell was that for!?"_

"_Inoue confessed to you yesterday and you have the audacity talk to about Rukia? Did you even notice that Inoue's not at school today!?"_

And to tell you the truth, he didn't. He had been too busy doing odd jobs for money and selling his skills to the highest bidder. Having his powers back also was a time-filler. Sending off hollows souls seemed to the best part of his day lately. Then with Urahara telling him the news about Rukia that night before, he hadn't really thought about much else.

"_She cried. All night."_

"_Wait…how do you know that?"_

"_I sat in her apartment until she fell asleep. Tatsuki stayed for as long as she could, but she had to go home."_

They stayed silent for the rest of the period. During that silence, Ichigo realized something he should have seen coming a mile away. Ishida cared for Inoue. He cared for Inoue much more than he ever could. He cared in a romantic way. If he would have thought back on all the times they all had spent together, he probably would have noticed it sooner.

"I just don't get it." The girls squawking broke him from his thoughts, "They go to London for that school ambassador thing, then come back an item?"

"Maybe they did it…" The shortest of the group yelped.

"No way!" The entire circle turned and yelled.

"Ishida-senpai is a perfect gentleman!"

"That's right, he would never do something so…soo…"

Ichigo couldn't help, but join in the fun, "Disgusting?"

"That's right, disgusting." The group nodded in agreement.

"Perverted?"

"Ishida-senpai is definitely not a pervert!"

Sighing, Ichigo moved around the corner and leaned onto the door frame. The some of the girls squealed in delight, when they realized who was talking to them. He tried to ignore how they all fawned over him, but after a while it got hard not notice.

"If you want…" He let his voice become husky as he moved closer to the group, "…I could show all of you some disgustingly perverted things."

"Ehhh..?"

"N-noo…thank you…"

Suddenly all of them turned on there heels and disappeared. Not even giving Ishida and Inoue a second glance as they walked back to their classrooms. Ishida and Inoue stopped just a few feet away from him.

"I see you weren't too lonely today, Kurosaki."

"Nah, but you guys could have told me first…"

Inoue tilted her head, "Tell you what, Kurosaki-kun?"

"That you guys are dating…" He smiled at them, "…and that while in London…something happened."

"D-dating!?" Inoue's eye widen and her face turned a bright red, "What do you mean by something…?"

"Ishida knows what I'm talking about." Ichigo met Ishida's eyes, "Right, Ishida?"

"I suggest you pick your words wisely, Shinigami." Ishida pushed up his glasses, then glared at him, "I wouldn't want to have to show you my true wrath."

"Oh, really?" Ichigo stood up straight, "I'll meet you at Urahara's shop after school. I'm sure he won't mind us using the training space."

"A good sparing match could do me some good."

"Wait a minute…" Inoue held her hands up between them, "What about what happened in London?"

"Forget London." Ichigo looked at her, "We're gonna need you to fix us up after we're done."

"Huh?!" She looked at them with concern, "You're not going to actually fight are you?"

"I must defend your honor, as well as mine, Inoue-san."

"Defend her honor my ass!"

"Shut it, Kurosaki."

"Make me, four-eyes."

Inoue smiled as the two of them went back and forth. A few months back, she didn't think she would be able to still be one of Ichigo's close friends, but here she was, and it was all thanks to Ishida. Their trip to London seemed so long ago, even though they had just returned almost three weeks ago. While in London, she learned new things about herself and Ishida.

She even discovered what a first kiss felt like.

"Inoue-san?"

She shook her head at the sound of her name, the red tint returning to her face at the thought, "Yes, Ishida-kun?"

Ichigo had already disappeared back into classroom; leaving them alone in the hall.

"The bell is about to ring."

"Oh…"

Blushing, Inoue went to walk pass Ishida, but quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Don't lose today."

Smiling, Ishida walked in after her, "I didn't plan on it."

* * *

**Sooo, this little piece came to me while I was listening to the radio today. Adele's '**_**Rumor Ha It' **_**came on and I was like 'Oh my god…what if Ichigo over hears people talking about Ishida and Inoue.' Thus this little piece was born. At first, I didn't even know the direction this little story was going to go in, but when I thought about Ishida and Inoue going to London for two months by themselves it just kinda made me go "So many rumors would have started by now." But are they dating? Are they not? You'll never know….mwahahahaha!**

**I had a lot of fun writing Ichigo acting all smexii towards the underclassmen. Diffusing the Inoue hate in a subtle way. Ichigo, you love all your Nakamas! **

**Come back next time!**

**See you later, space cowboys/cowgirls!**


	8. Drabble 008: Could Never Hurt You

**Drabble 008: Could Never Hurt You**

"Sir!"

Ishida Uryuu turned to the low ranking Quincy. The boy was no old than Kurosaki's youngest sister, Yuzu.

Narrowing his eyes, Ishida scoffed at him, "What is it?"

"We have captured one of the enemies healers, sir. She was trying to heal one of our own,"

Ishida's eyes widen then for a moment he allowed his face to look remorseful, "Taking me to her."

They walked in silence. Ishida knew who it was before he even saw her standing there. Her clothes were slightly torn and filthy. Hands tied behind her back. He quickened his pace. If Juha Bach found out that they Inoue in there grasp, he would force her to use her powers. They would quickly get the upper hand in this war. He needed to act fast.

"Inoue Orihime."

When her name came out coldly from his lips, her back straightened, "Ishida-kun."

"You may leave us." He waved his hand to the subordinates that guarded her, "I can handle her."

Nodding their heads, they vanished from Ishida's sight.

Lowering his head, Ishida sighed, his voice softening up, "Inoue-san"

Turning around, Inoue looked at him, tears streaming down her face, "I can't fight you….I won't…So if you're going to kill me….just do it…"

Suddenly, he felt as if he had lost all strength in his body and without thinking, his head was suddenly leaning onto her shoulder. His forehead resting against the warm of her shirt, "I could never hurt you, Inoue-san."

"I know, Ishida-kun…."

Her voice trailed off as the sound of war echoed around them.

* * *

**I know some of you are like 'Why would Orihime be healing a quincy?**'. **Well, Orihime would try to heal everyone. She doesn't want anyone to die or get hurt. **

**Sorry, I haven't been uploading these as much as I should (=.=')**

**I'll get back to writing them again I promise!**


End file.
